


Stars n' Bars

by hiareyouanerdcauseiam



Series: Hamilsquad goes to King's College [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ? - Freeform, Diners, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, idk what else, not really its bad fluff, this is kinda just filler, watching netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiareyouanerdcauseiam/pseuds/hiareyouanerdcauseiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and John go out to eat at a diner and get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars n' Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, and it's mostly just filler. It's super cliche too. Sorry I've been in a funk lately and this was the closest thing I had to finishing so I kinda just BS'd it at the end. It just tells how the became boyfriends really.
> 
> This takes place before Hoodies once again just fyi
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Yo, Alex, what are you getting?”

 

“I was thinking the cream of chicken soup?”

 

“Soup? For breakfast?”

 

“What?”

 

“Whatever, I’m getting eggs, like a normal person.” Alex glared at John from behind his menu.

 

They were in the Stars ‘n Bars Diner. It was Wednesday morning at 8:00 so there was almost no one in there, besides John and Alex, and an elderly couple. The place was relatively small, but made the most of it’s space. When you first entered, it had a square counter to the left, where you could buy pastries, pay your bill, or get take-out. Right behind the counter there was a row of booths along a long window that looked out at New York’s busy streets. John and Alex were seated in the booth furthest from the counter, all the way in the small restaurants’ corner. The entire place had this warm, cosy feeling, almost like you were at home eating breakfast from your own kitchen.

 

The waiter, Ben, came up, gave them their drinks (Alex had water, John had orange juice), took their order, and left.

 

There was a pretty awkward silence to follow that. John was the first to speak up.

 

“So… Are you okay?”  _ Wow John, great job. That is a pretty awkward question to start the conversation with. _

 

“What?”

 

“You okay? I mean you showed up at my dorm…”

 

“Oh…” Alex started to retreat into John’s borrowed sweater.  _ Fuck, look what you did. _ John reached across the table and grabbed his hand. Alex looked up. What looked like fear filled his eyes.  _ This was super inappropriate. Crap. _

 

“I’m sorry. That was way to straight forward.” John retracted his hand.

 

Softly, Alex replied, “No, no. I mean. It’s fine, really.”

 

Ben the waiter picked the best moment to show up. “Who ordered the soup?” Alex motioned to himself. “Here you go, sir.” He placed it down in front of Alex, before putting the other in front of John. “I assume this is yours then.” 

 

When Ben walked away, the two were silent again.  _ Say something, literally anything. This is just too awkward. _ Alex opened up a pack of crackers and crushed one in his hand. He dropped them into his soup and picked up his spoon. Before he could take a bite though, John spoke up.

 

“I think you are really hot.”  _ WHAT THE FUCK! NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. _

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I said… Your soup looks really hot…?”

 

Silence. John took a bite of his eggs. Alex cracked a devious smile. 

 

“You’re not too bad yourself.”  _ Wait, what? Oh my god, John, stop blushing. Wow, you stink at this. _

 

They finished the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence. After John payed at the counter and they left, Alex asked, “Do you have any classes today?”

 

John told him his schedule that consisted of his art class at noon, calculus at 2:30, and his English course at 4. Alex replied saying he was in the same calculus class and had debate at 4.

 

“Wanna hang out until noon?” John asked.

 

Alex nodded. They walked back to the dorms talking about random stuff; John told stories about Laf and Herc while Alex laughed, and in turn Alex ranted about Thomas Jefferson, his roommate. They learned that they both had Physics on Thursday and American History on Monday together, as well as both of them had scheduled their classes so they could have Friday off. The whole time they bumped shoulders playfully and laughed at what the other had said. 

 

They reached the dorms and decided to go to Alex’s. Jefferson had a class now so he wasn’t there, making it a better option than the off chance that Charles Lee might show up. Alex opened the door and collapsed onto his bed. He motioned for John to join him. Alex pulled out his laptop as John sat down next to him. Alex opened Netflix and asked John what he wanted to watch.

 

“Have you watched Arrow?” Alex shook his head. “Prepare to be amazed.” John took Alex’s laptop and pulled up the show.

 

Arrow opened with a man in a green hood thing running through the woods, and Alex was already intrigued. Alex had to ask a few questions through the first episode because he wasn’t as familiar with the comic book universe as John was. However, by the second episode he was almost completely caught up and could watch with limited confusion.

 

About halfway through the third episode, Jefferson opened the door abruptly. He greeted Alex with a rude, “Hamilton.”

 

Alex returned the greeting with an equally as inconsiderate ‘Jeffer _ shit _ ’. John chuckled at that. 

 

Jefferson grunted before saying, “Whatever, I’ll just go to the library to study. You and your boyfriend can stay here.”

 

He shuffled around to grab some books from his desk, and left as abruptly as he entered, slamming the door. 

 

“Sorry, Jefferson is always like that. He’s a giant douche canoe.”

 

“Douche canoe?” John said, laughing.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think any other insults fit him well enough.”

 

They watched a few more minutes of the show before John softly stated, “He thinks I’m your boyfriend.”

 

“You aren’t…?” Alex asked, hesitantly. 

 

“I can be if you want?”

 

“Okay.”

Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens were inseparable after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea how college works so I had to research a ton of stuff for this Yikes™ 
> 
> Also fun fact: The Stars n' Bars diner is a real diner that I found on Google, but the way it's described in the fic is after my favorite diner called The Garden State Diner, which has the best cream of chicken soup in my opinion. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned. I think I'm gonna write some Jeffmads next... I have a few ideas so stay on the lookout for new additions to this series


End file.
